marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Martin Blank (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Zelda DuBois (wife, estranged) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 250 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Gibbon-like appearance | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Former adventurer, construction worker, criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; John Romita Sr. | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 110 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 18.HU | HistoryText = Martin Blank began his career as a friend of Spider-Man's. He even wanted to be his partner, but Spider-Man laughed at him. Sick of being seen as a mutant freak, Martin could no longer endure further ridicule and lashed out. He then caught the eye of Kraven the Hunter who enhanced the Gibbon's powers with an herb broth, also giving him a great animal rage. After being defeated by Spider-Man, Martin dropped out of sight. Later, Gibbon sought revenge on Spider-Man, trying to prove himself as good as his foe. He was caught in the middle of a fight with Spider-Man and the Beetle. Eventually Gibbon helped Spider-Man by punching out the Beetle. Gibbon later joined up with other "has-beens" the Kangaroo, Grizzly and the Spot to form the Spider-Man Revenge Squad (also known as the Legion Of Losers). This team fell apart when Spider-Man carted the Spot and the Kangaroo to jail for bank robbery. He and the Grizzly later attempted to go hero, helping Spider-Man thwart a bank robbery by the White Rabbit and eventually getting an action figure deal. During the Civil War, Stilt-Man was killed by the Punisher. Gibbon attended his funeral along with many others criminals, and they were all drugged by the Punisher, using the guise of a bartender, who then made the bar explode. De-figured and looking almost as a normal human, Gibbon married the now-blind widow of Stilt-Man, Princess Python, and participated on a regular basis at the Guild of Survivors meetings, for those who escaped from the bombed-bar. He tried to take revenge on Castle, but ultimately gave up. At some point, Princess Python left him for another, with Gibbon assuming that she never really loved him at all. Gibbon volunteered to undergo scientific experimentation at State University. He met Doctor Fiona Fitzhugh, an independent research whiz who put the Gibbon through a battery of tests in order to develop a better understanding of his mutation. An accident in the laboratory opened up a dimensional rift, and Fitzhugh and he were transported to a world dominated by apes. This world was very similar to Earth and included simian counterparts to known heroes such as the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. Hunted At an unknown time, Gibbon returned to Earth and kept his head low until he was one of many animal-themed characters captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant for Kraven the Hunter's Great Hunt. He was approached by the Vulture and convinced him to not ally himself with Spider-Man with the assumption of the web-slinger returning him to jail afterwards. However, the Vulture turned against the Gibbon, dumping him to be attacked by the Hunter-Bots. Despite Gibbon's attempt to stay away from the conflict, he was ultimately mortally wounded by the Hunter-Bots and reflected on his life as he laid dying. His only comfort was that Spider-Man was there to be insured that he wouldn't die alone. | Powers = Primate Physiology: He has a gibbon-like appearance. He has superhuman strength, speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes, coordination, balance, and endurance. His strength is enough to defeat Spider-Man and he’s dexterous enough to jump and climb the walls of skyscrapers with no effort at all. For instance, he could jump out from a helicopter, catch on to a wall, jump away at Spider-Man and knock him down. When he first appeared he had a very human appearance and wore a gibbon suit, but later on, he gained a more monkey-like appearance and now looks like a man-sized gibbon. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly wore a gibbon suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Gibbon was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative following the Civil War. | Trivia = }} Category:Ape Form Category:Acrobats Category:Circus Performers Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Mutants activated at birth Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants